psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Scotty
Opis Scotty jest uroczą suczką rasy mix Gerberian Shepsky i Syberian Husky. Należy do piesków trzeciego pokolenia. Ma sześć ludzkich lat. Zakochana jest w Milk ' u. Wygląd Scotty wdała się w jej mamę Victorię. Ma żółto - białe futerko. Ma jasnoniebieskie oczy po ojcu. Ma elegancką grzywkę. Charakter Jest wesoła, ciekawska, przyjazna, miła. Tak jak jej mama lubi przebieranki i kobiece sprawy. Jednakże mimo to potrafi być dobrą przyjaciółką, pełną zrozumienia. Zawsze stara się nie popełniać błędów. Mimo to ma bardzo wrażliwe serce i kiedy ktoś z wrogów Psiego Patrolu powie o niej bierze to do serca. Kocha towarzystwo bliskich, piesków z Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciół. Co do wrogów to woli ich unikać, gdyż wie, że nie powinna się z nimi zadawać, po za tym boi się,CDN Umiejętności Scotty ładnie tańczy, śpiewa i jeździ na łyżwach. Do tego dobrze doradza. Rodzina *Victoria - mama. *Gray- tata. *Scott- starszy brat. *Mufin- młodsza siostra. *Blaise- młodszy brat. *Everest- babcia. *Chase- dziadek. *Brooklyn- ciocia. *Dylan - wujek. *Briana - ciocia *Spring - kuzynka. *Summer - kuzynka. *Jackie - kuzyn. *Ash - kuzyn. *Heks - wujek. *Jessie - ciocia. *Amber - ciocia. *Viggo- wujek. *Kaiden - wujek. *Tiger Belle- ciocia. *Snowy - ciocia. *Valixy- ciocia. Dubbing *wersja angielska - x X Silver 146 Xx *wersja polska - Urszula Janowska Strach # Burze # Tornada # Węże # Pająki # Robale. # Kosmici. # Maski gazowe Lubi # Bawić się # Spędzać czas z rodziną i pieskami z PP i ich przyjaciółmi. # Spędzać czas z Maxis 'em. # Stroić się. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Walentynki. # Wielkanoc. # Wyjazdy. # Wiosnę. # Lato. # Jesień. # Zimę. # Śpiewać. # Modę. # Śnieg. # Deszcz. # Słońce. # Wodę. Nie lubi # Strasznych rzeczy. # Dokuczania. # Kłótni. # Wrogów PP. # Zła. # Kłamstwa. # Straszenia. Hobby #Taniec. #Śpiew. #Łyżwiarstwo. #Moda. #Opalanie się. #Pływanie Ciekawostki # Urodziła się pośrodku. # Jest bardzo podobna do jej mamy Victorii. # Jest średnia z jej rodzeństwa. # Ma 34 cm wzrostu. # Jest młodszą siostrą Scott 'a i starszą siostrą Mufin. # Jest zakochana w Milk 'u, nie wie, że piesek odwzajemnia uczucie. Biografia Urodziła się w szpitalu ,, Adventure Bay Hospital " wraz z Scott 'em i Mufin. Galeria Scotty Scotty.png Gray x Victoria's puppies.png sketch-1503518637109.png|Uroczy , wręcz przesłodki rysunek narysowany przez KeylęLPS Sketch-1506259254652.png|Special na 23 . 09 KONIEC ŚWIATA sketch-1507481685227.png|Ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania ,, Czerwony Księżyc " Sketch-1517400768091.png|PRZEPIĘKNY RYSUNEK! Narysowany przez Puppy <33333 Bez tytułu3.png|PRZELŚLICZNY RYSUNEK! Narysowaney przez Zuma the girl<33 Miley Mufin Prima Drover Milk Shiny Riverdale Junio and Sassie opening presents from Santa Claus decmber challenge day 6.PNG|Grudniowy challenge dzień 6 Mikołajki Untitled21-1.png|OMG!! ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO <3 Koffam :3 Grudniowy challenge Zabawy w śniegu narysowane przez KruchyWafel. :3 Scotty in real.png|Przepiękna��Scotty w realu.Od Szanelek Scotty Miley Milk and Prima playing in the snow and sitting December Challenge 2 Day 3 First Snow.PNG|Grudniowy Challenge Dzień 3 Pierwszy Śnieg Kategoria:Piesek trzeciego pokolenia Kategoria:Geberiany Shepski Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Szczeniaki Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Gerberiany Shepsky Kategoria:Gerberian Shepsky Kategoria:Szczeniak Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Przyszłe duże psy Kategoria:Małe psy Kategoria:Małe pieski Kategoria:Mała Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Obecnie małe psy Kategoria:Siostry Kategoria:Siostra Kategoria:Suczka bez zawodu Kategoria:Piesek bez zawodu Kategoria:Mieszka w Psim Patrolu Kategoria:Córka Kategoria:Córki Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Średnia z miotu Kategoria:Przyszły członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Przyszła członkini Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mix Syberian Husky X Gerberian Shepsky Kategoria:Mixy. Syberian Husky X Gerberian Shepsky Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu